William Lane 1852 Pioneer Company
William Lane 1852 Pioneer Company Company History Approximately fifteen families who had lived since spring 1851 at a welfare "poor farm" forty miles north of Kanesville, Iowa, called Lanesborough, were organized into this company under the leadership of their bishop, William West Lane (1797-1852). Reference Sources * William West Lane 1852 Company - LDS History Pioneer Overland Companies List of Passengers Note: Maria Burr Clark Lane (1806-1852) was Bishop Lane's wife, who married after both had lost their previous spouse to illness. The Clark children are from her first marriage. Name / Age / Birthdate / Deathdate # Clark, Davis 19 5 July 1832 5 July 1905 # Clark, Enoch Alpheus 14 11 May 1838 28 October 1914 # Clark, Flora 16 4 March 1836 1860 # Clark, Maria 46 5 January 1806 5 July 1852 (wife of Bishop Lane) # Johnson, Ellen Amelia 4 12 December 1847 25 December 1903 # Johnson, Emily Miranda 2 30 September 1849 29 June 1852 # Johnson, Eunice Lucinda 16 8 November 1835 11 April 1873 # Johnson, Harriet Fidelia 14 27 August 1837 20 September 1919 # Johnson, John Wesley 12 9 September 1839 15 May 1891 # Johnson, Julia Maria 9 14 September 1842 6 April 1915 # Johnson, Lorenzo 39 17 April 1813 25 April 1871 # Johnson, Mary 40 10 October 1811 7 January 1904 # Johnson, William Dydamos 18 22 October 1833 1 June 1910 # Lane, Merrill 15 1837-1865 # Lane, Cecelia 5 10 February 1847 24 October 1924 (twin) # Lane, Cordelia 5 10 February 1847 4/5 December 1936 (twin) # Lane, Emma 2 11 May 1850 21 December 1942 # Lane, Lavina 9 28 January 1843 1854 # Lane, Sarah 7 10 September 1844 Unknown # Lane, William West 54 29 August 1797 8 July 1852 # Mangum, Cyrus Franklin 11 29 September 1840 29 September 1896 # Mangum, John 35 10 June 1817 23 May 1885 # Mangum, John Wesley Infant 31 May 1852 4 July 1940 # Mangum, Joseph Eslem 1 12 December 1850 7 December 1922 # Mangum, Marinda Elizabeth 1 7 October 1850 30 June 1852 # Mangum, Mary Ann 29 5 July 1822 9 May 1892 # Mangum, Rebecca Frances 8 10 October 1843 13 April 1928 # Mangum, Sarah Frances 13 11 September 1838 29 October 1889 # Mangum, Sariah 36 27 December 1815 5 July 1852 # Mangum, William 40 25 December 1811 26 February 1888 # Scriggins, Elizabeth Ann 11 3 May 1841 2 March 1933 # Scriggins, Mary Ellen 8 4 July 1843 12 January 1872 # Scriggins, Samuel 43 9 December 1808 About 1879 # Scriggins, Sarah Jane 12 13 August 1839 5 October 1926 Recap 1852 William Lane Wagon Company Numbered amoung the participants in the William Lane 1852 Pioneer Company, a early Mormon pioneer wagon train traveling from to Salt Lake City in the early summer. Consisting of approximately fifteen families who had lived since spring 1851 at a welfare "poor farm" forty miles north of Kanesville, Iowa, called Lanesborough, were organized into this company under the leadership of their bishop, William West Lane (1797-1852). While the plains of Nebraska this party was hit hard by a cholera epidemic killing Bishop Lane, his wife and several other members of the company. Category:Mormon pioneers Category:Utah pioneers Category:Mormon Trail Category:Mormon pioneer companies